


Every Time We Fix Things

by scxlias



Series: Do You Have Room For One More Troubled Soul [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Drunk!Nursey, M/M, Nursey just likes sorta hooking up with people, including his friends, referenced Nursey/Holster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey Patrol is a thing for a reason.<br/>Drunk Nursey is a mess.<br/>No. Sober Nursey is a mess.<br/>Drunk Nursey is a goddamn disaster.<br/>Sober Nursey is clumsy.<br/>Drunk Nursey can barely keep himself upright at the best of times.<br/>Sober Nursey keeps up a facade of carefully cultivated chill.<br/>Drunk Nursey says anything and everything that comes to his mind, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time We Fix Things

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand I'm back.
> 
> anyway, here's another fic about these stupid hockey players cause I'm in too deep. the nursey/holster is only mentioned briefly and not as a romantic thing, more as a 'we're drunk and why the hell not' thing
> 
> prompted by [shittyslardo](http://shittyslardo.tumblr.com/): "Every time we fix things something else ends up breaking."
> 
> and as always, join me in hell @ _[epikegsters](http://epikegsters.tumblr.com/) on tumblr_

 

Nursey Patrol is a thing for a reason. 

Drunk Nursey is a mess. 

No. Sober Nursey is a mess. 

Drunk Nursey is a goddamn disaster.

Sober Nursey is clumsy.

Drunk Nursey can barely keep himself upright at the best of times. 

Sober Nursey keeps up a facade of carefully cultivated chill.

Drunk Nursey says anything and everything that comes to his mind, no matter what. 

Dex wants to know how the fuck he wound up on Nursey Patrol on the night of the biggest kegster in what seems to be Haus history. 

To say Nursey is drunk now is an understatement. 

He’s plastered. 

He is a trainwreck, falling all over himself, tripping into other people, knocking over lamps and cups and still trying to get himself another cup of tub juice. 

Dex cuts him off.

He tries to ignore the puppy dog eyes look he gets.

With a heavy sigh, he drags Nursey to find Bitty and tells him that he’s gonna take Nursey back to his dorm before he gets alcohol poisoning, just so someone knows where they are. 

Nursey faceplants off the front porch of the Haus. 

Dex all but snarls at the lax bro that laughs at them from his perch on the railing. 

Helping Nursey to his feet is a feat, but Dex manages, waving at Ransom and Holster as they throw the lax bro out onto the lawn after Nursey and Dex. He smiles, knowing his team has his back.

And then Nursey belches, disgustingly, right in Dex’s ear, and he groans, questioning why he agreed to be on Nursey Patrol in the first place. 

_ I’ll be sober anyway,  _ he’d said,  _ I have to be up early tomorrow, it won’t be a problem, I guess.  _

Wrong.

Halfway back to Nursey’s dorm, they have to stop so he can heave into the bushes. Dex grimaces and is glad no one else is around to see that.

All in all, the trip back takes them a half an hour. 

It should only take ten minutes.

And, of course, Nursey Patrol doesn’t just end with getting Nursey back to his room, because Dex’s life is never that easy. 

Nursey Patrol ends when Derek Malik Nurse is asleep in his dorm, with a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil both resting within reach. It also includes making sure Nursey gets out of his clothes and into something resembling pajamas without concussing himself. 

That’s something Dex could live without, but he dug this hole for himself. 

So he says nothing, tries to ignore the way his cheeks burn and his ears turn red in the dim light from Nursey’s desk lamp, and helps steady Nursey as he tries to undress himself. 

In the end, Dex ends up stripping Nursey himself, carefully removing his shirt and then his pants, trying not to think about what his face is very close to. 

Nursey giggles. “You’re cute.”

“What.” It’s not a question. Dex looks up at Nursey, one eyebrow cocked, as he tosses Nursey’s pants to the side.

“You’re cute. Hot. Sexy Dexy. Shhhhhhhh. You can’t tell Dex though. He’d get angry. He’s always angry. You’re cute when you’re angry. Get all flustered and blushy. Turn all red. ” Nursey stills suddenly, his body going rigid for a moment as he looks down at Dex. “You look good like that.”

Dex launches to his feet immediately, throwing a pair of sweats in Nursey’s general direction. He takes a few steps away and catches his thumbnail between his teeth, a nervous habit from when he was a kid that he was never able to shake. Nursey thinks he’s cute?

He lets himself think, just for a moment, that this is real, that Nursey actually wants him.

And then he takes in the man in front of him.

He takes in the sight of Derek Nurse, epitome of chill, as he flops onto his bed, his head and one arm hanging off the side. 

Dex moves quickly to put Nursey’s head on the bed so he doesn’t vomit from hanging upside down and steps back again. He reminds himself that Nursey is drunk. He reminds himself that Nursey is an affectionate drunk. He reminds himself of the time that Nursey got plastered and spent the night hanging all over Whiskey only to wake up and not remember a thing. He reminds himself of the time Tango asked what it was like to kiss a boy and Nursey showed him, for a very long time. He reminds himself of the time Nursey and Holster spent a good portion of a kegster making out and grinding against each other on the disgusting green couch in the Haus. 

Come to think of it, affectionate isn’t a strong enough word. 

Drunk Nursey likes to make out with anything with legs and he likes to say things that make Dex feels hot all over even though the words aren’t directed at him. 

Dex can still remember how Nursey sounded, drunk and flushed and laid out under Holster on the couch, muttering sweet nothings in Holster’s ear. He can still hear Nursey’s words, “God you feel good baby, that’s-fuck, fuck, do that again, please, shit you’re fucking hot,” as Holster dragged his teeth across Nursey’s pulse in his neck. 

Dex had abandoned his job as Nursey Patrol that night and stormed out of the Haus through the kitchen, only telling Bitty that he wasn’t feeling good, put Whiskey on Nursey Patrol for the rest of the night. He didn’t look back.

No matter how hard he tries, he can’t get the image out of his mind. 

He can’t stop thinking about how much he wishes it were him instead of Holster.

And then he looks down at Nursey, laid out on his bed and drunk and muttering to himself, only half dressed and looking like a wreck. 

Dex wants. 

He knows he can’t have. 

Nursey is doing what he always does. 

He’s drunk so he wants but he only wants whoever happens to be close to him. 

Whiskey, Tango, Holster. 

Dex just happens to be immediately available to Nursey right now. 

Nurse doesn’t really want him.

He just wants someone, and Dex is that someone this time. He won’t be next time. 

He knows he won’t be next time, and still, when Nursey rolls over so he’s pressed to the wall and pats the bed next to him, Dex goes. 

He tells himself he’ll just stay until Nursey falls asleep. He’ll fulfill the duties of being on Nursey Patrol, and then he’ll go. He’ll go back to his dorm and wallow in self pity, and code until his vision blurs and he can see the sun rising and then he’ll finally try to sleep. 

He climbs carefully into bed next to Nursey and tries not to tense up when Nurse lays his head on Dex’s leg. He tries not to react when Nurse starts scratching lightly on the inside of his thigh. He tries not to wince when Nursey mutters into his thigh, voice rough and deep. 

“Sexy Dexy, getting all blushy again,” he says, even though he’s not looking at Dex. “Cute when you blush. Does you blush go all the way down?” He drags a finger from Dex’s collarbone down his chest as he asks the question. 

Dex has to catch his hand before it goes too low. 

And because Dex likes suffering, he still stays. 

He stays and lets Nursey roam his hands all over his chest and pretends he’s not affected by it. 

Dex falls asleep first, in the end. 

He wakes up to the sound of Nursey groaning and muttering to himself, and he panics. 

Before he’s even fully awake, Dex is stumbling out of the bed and across the room, supporting himself against one of the walls. He thinks backs to last night and mentally chastises himself. How could he have been so stupid? He let things go too far, he stayed when he should’ve gone back to his own dorm, he was stupid, stupid, stupid, and if Nursey remembers anything from last night, then Dex is so royally fucked. 

He let too much show last night. Sure Nursey said a lot of stuff, but Nursey talked like that to anyone when he was drunk. 

Dex…

Dex never let anyone touch him the way he let Nurse hang on him last night. He never let anyone say things like Nurse had said last night without putting up a fight. 

God he was so transparent and now Nursey’s looking at him and he fucked up, he’s so fucked, he’s going to lose Nurse for good because of this and then…

“Fuck, I fucked up.” Dex was expecting that, was expecting the shock and the horror as Nursey realized what had happened, how Dex felt. What he’s not expecting is how Nursey continues. “I’m so sorry Dex. I was wasted and I never should’ve touched you like that or said those things to you and holy fuck that wasn’t okay, you were probably drunk enough that you didn’t realize what I was… fuck, I’m sorry.”

Dex wasn’t expecting that. 

So what he says is, “I was stone cold sober.”

“Oh god, so you remember all of it? Shit, Dex I’m so sorry I did that. That was out of line, and I’m so sorry. I know you don’t feel that way and I crossed a line anyway and being drunk is no excuse, just… fuck. Every time we fix things between us, something else breaks and I hate it. I didn’t want to fuck up this time. I don’t want to set us back again. I just… can we forget last night? Entirely? I swear I won’t make things weird. It’ll be just like before.”

And now Dex is just confused. “Wait, what do you mean you won’t make it weird?”

Nursey’s eye blow almost comically wide. “Shit you didn’t… you didn’t know? Oh fuck.” He takes a deep breath and puts his head in his hands, staring at the floor. “I… Dex, I have feelings for you. I tried not to, cause I know you’re not into guys and I didn’t want to weird you out, but it didn’t work and last night was… I was drunk and out of line and I’m so sorry for doing that to you. I’m sorry. Please tell me we can stay the same?”

Dex just shakes his head in disbelief, and frowns a little when Nursey’s face falls. 

“Derek Malik Nurse, you complete and utter moron,” he says quietly, moving closer to Nursey so he can straddle him where he still sits on the bed. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Nursey nods dumbly and Dex presses their lips together, soft and gentle and nothing like how they usually are. When he pulls back, his heart is pounding in his chest so hard he thinks his ribs might bruise from it. 

Dex looks down at Nursey, still cupping Nurse’s chin in his hands and he smiles and the little shocked look on Nursey’s face. 

“But…” Nursey trails off, then shakes himself a little and starts over, “But you don’t like guys.” 

Dex punches him in the shoulder, and kisses him again. 


End file.
